The compound (S)—N—((S)-1-cyclohexyl-2-{(S)-2-[4-(4-fluoro-benzoyl)-thiazol-2-yl]-pyrrolidin-1-yl}-2-oxo-ethyl)-2-methylamino-propionamide, is described by Formula (I):
and is an inhibitor of Apoptosis Protein (IAPs) that protect cancer cells from apoptotic cell death.
The compound of Formula (I) (“Compound (I)”) is generally and/or specifically disclosed in WO05/097791 and WO08/016,893, both of which are incorporated herein by references in their entirety.